


Just Skin: Sex on Fire

by montes-carpatus (Carpathyah)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpathyah/pseuds/montes-carpatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy needs a flame, and babe, you’re on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Skin: Sex on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Just Skin is a collection of drabbles based on romantic intimacy between two or more people. Concentrating on unpopular ships. Not necessarily smut.
> 
> Inspired by the song: Sex on Fire by Kings of Leon

Was it love? Or just sex?

Everyone knew, the way the curly-haired man seemed to draw his boss in like flies to honey. It was something to see really. The older man moving his finger a little towards him and he would fall onto his knees and take anything he could get. He would beg for the attention like a dog begging for a bone, and his master would reward him with good behaviour.

It was a want. A need. It could be forever, or just at night. It made the office whisper like bumblebees when he wasn’t there to listen. But, who needed them when Geoff’s ears were filled with the harmony of Michael’s song.

Geoff would pull him anywhere he could, in the break of day or in the darkness of the night. Tugging at his shirt and sucking at his neck as Michael squirmed under him, begging for more. It could be in a closet, against their storaged DVDs, in the bathroom against the cold tiled wall, or on Burnie’s desk. They couldn’t fight him, it was Geoff.

The late hours at the office weren’t kind to anyone, the sun would set in the horizon and it would leave the employees agitated and restless to finally finish up and go home. One by one in the Achievement Hunter office would leave, and Michael would be the one to stay the latest on a Wednesday night. Rage Quit was due tomorrow. Geoff would peek at his screen, seeing that he was no where near done by four and lingered around the office. He would loiter around until he was sure they were the only ones left in the vicinity.

He would place a chaste kiss on top of Michael’s head, taking in the smell of his shampoo, hearing the gasp come from his lips. The typing would stop and Michael would turn his chair towards his boss letting the lips from his head fall to his forehead and down his nose. Geoff would place light kisses along his blushing, freckled cheeks, leaving Michael’s lips to quiver.

“You’ve been a good boy today,” Geoff cooed. He watched how Michael’s brown eyes twinkled at the praise. He brought his thumb to his lips, feeling the soft skin and slowly pushing in, feeling the wet sensation of Michael’s mouth.

He sucked. His tongue tasting the salt as his mouth salivated for more.

His thumb became his two fingers, pressing Michael to suck at his two fingers. There was no denying that Michael’s jeans were tightening and it was getting him hard just thinking of it. Geoff pulled out his fingers, leaving a string stretch from Michael’s lips.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here,” Geoff said as he wiped his fingers on his pants before taking Michael by the hand and leading him into the night.

They couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Geoff was already unbuckling his belt in the car and Michael pulled down his zipper. Michael knew exactly where Geoff was taking him. He also knew how to make Geoff groan.

While Geoff drove, Michael’s mouth sucks and licked at the older man’s member. He enjoyed the little twitch in his mouth and the cuss words that slipped out of Geoff’s mouth.

“Fuck Michael, you’re going to cause an accident someday,” he moaned. Michael gave out a short laugh in the back of his throat, causing vibrations up Geoff’s spine. Michael made sure to take in as much as he could. His tongue stroking the sides and his cheeks sucked out of air. A little teeth was okay, Geoff liked that.

Michael heard Geoff brake and turn off the car. Geoff took a hold of Michael’s hair and pulled him off his dick, seeing his red swollen lips in the light of the street lamps.

He kissed him, hard. Tasting the want and need in Michael’s saliva, and it was making him hotter by the second.

“C’mon Geoff, we don’t have all night,” Michael breathed as he pulled away.

They were at Michael’s apartment complex, and he knew what Geoff had in mind.

Geoff didn’t bother tucking his cock away as they raced up the stairs. Michael’s balls began to hurt from the lack of attention. He clumsily pulled his keys out of his pocket as Geoff rubbed and grabbed at his ass for him to hurry up. The key in the lock and they didn’t bother with the lights.

Geoff unlocked the patio door and pushed it open to let in the cool breeze. Michael followed behind him, taking his boss by the waist and nipping at his shirt. Geoff moaned before taking his collar and pulling it off over his head. He made sure to toss it into the house.

“Daddy,” Michael whimpered. Geoff heard and turned himself to pull Michael towards him. Kissing him and going to unbuckle his pants, feeling the bottle in his pocket. Thank God he remembered. He lowered them so only Michael’s cock was open to the air. It sent shivers up his spine despite how hot his body and cheeks were.

“You like it when I show you off to the world, huh? Show me you want it,” Geoff ordered as his fingers traced his jaw. Michael’s hand slid down his stomach, down to his own cock. His thumb rubbing the tip as if it was Geoff’s hand. Little gasps and moans escaped his mouth as he watched his boss’ eyes grow in lust. His eyes would dart down and he touched himself and back up to watch the moon light up his face.

“I want it,” Michael moaned. Geoff took his cue to take the bottle of lube out of Michael’s falling pants and placed him against the railing, so his arms were crossed comfortably on it. He opened the bottle and poured a reasonable amount onto his fingers and applied it to Michael’s hole. It was cold but after a few rubs, it warmed up to his skin. Geoff slid one finger; curling towards his prostate. He felt Michael twitch and heard him groan. A few more strokes and he was holding Michael’s hips up hard enough for him to feel some pain.

A little more lube, and he positioned his tip against his entrance and slowly pushed in. Michael gave out a loud groan that could be heard from the streets. He was too lost in the lust to really care.

“Fuck, Michael, you’re so tight for Daddy,” Geoff cursed as he held onto Michael as he thrust. The air was fresh against their hot skin. Michael’s eyes opened and closed, darting from the moon to the ground. He was being loud, maybe too loud. It was still early enough in the night that people would be awake…

Maybe if Geoff want a little faster.

His hands gripped the railing hard enough for the metal to hurt his palms. He cried a few colourful words himself to Daddy Geoff.

“Yeah, show the world what Daddy does to you,” Geoff encouraged. He was going to blow soon but he wanted to hold it until Michael clenched.

Michael could feel Geoff’s dick twitch inside him and it pushed him to feel himself fill to blow.

“Fuck, Daddy, I’m going to blow,” Michael cursed. One.. more..thrust and Michael blew first, with Geoff not too far behind.

Deep breaths from them both with Michael rest his hands onto his arms on the railing. He waiting until the world beneath them stopped spinning to pull off, hearing and feeling Geoff’s juice drip down his leg and into his jeans. His own juice decorated the floor and the railing.

Geoff lightly slapped Michael’s behind to tell him to clean up with him.

Jeans were tossed into the wash and soap washed away any fluids that leaked.. Geoff made sure to kiss the bruises he made on his lover’s hips. Michael made sure to thank his Daddy for the fuck.

The open window chilled the apartment and Michael pulled Geoff into bed. Skin against skin warmed them under the covers. With Michael’s arms wrapped around Geoff’s chest, it was easy to let his heart rest enough to breathe softly again. Geoff could only stroke the freckled back of his lover in happiness.

The best moments weren’t the sex in the closet, or in the backseat of his car, but how someone so verbal and hot-blooded could melt and turn into a soft mess of compassion. There was a fire that he fed and it only made his heart warmer for the younger man.

There was lust, of course, there was lust for a long time. He fed him like a match to oil. Maybe their sex was unorthodox, but Michael’s sex drove him mad. He couldn’t get enough of him.

Lust turned into love, when thrusts turned into desperate touches of wanting something in return. Geoff dug his nails in, trying to gain control. Michael’s fire couldn’t be controlled and he pulled in Geoff as if he used up oxygen. The want of adding gasoline to an already roaring fire; to engulfed himself in the blaze.

Geoff watched his lover fall asleep; never letting go. He would be there in the morning, for another night he decided to stay.


End file.
